Chalice  Vampire
by Kamen Rider Chalice
Summary: To repay for what Kenzaki did for him, Hajime attends Yokai Academy. What crazy adventures await for him as he protects a human boy and four monster girls on a day to day basis? Watch out students of Yokai Academy...The Joker Undead has arrived.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Blade or Rosario + Vampire.

**Author: Surprise! I'm back from the dead baby! And just in time for Christmas! For those who like my writing, I'm so sorry that I've been gone for three months, but now that I have my groove back, hopefully I'll be able to write a bit more often. Now then, sit back, relax, and enjoy my new story. Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy new year to us all!**

_**The Undead Student**_

On the outskirts of the city, a certain yellow bus was being loudly driven away. Inside, the bus has three occupants. One is, no doubt, the driver, a man wearing a blue suit with his cap hiding his eyes. The other two are the passengers. The first passenger is a young teen, probably fifteen, and is wearing a green blazer, a white shirt with a red tie, brown pants and shoes, and has brown messy hair. However, this story is not about this young man, but of the other.

The second passenger is wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a white shirt, and an open tan trench coat. Also, he too has brown, same length, but much straighter, and is also older compared to the fifteen year old, as he appears to be either twenty or twenty one. This man's name is Aikawa Hajime, and he is attending the senior year of a school called "Yokai Academy," a school for monsters, and will staying there for a year.

It has been over a year since the discontinuation of the second Battle Fight, which was done by none other than Hajime's dearest friend, Kazuma Kenzaki. To save the Earth by stopping the Battle Fight without sealing Hajime, the Joker Undead, Kenzaki sacrificed his own humanity by becoming the second Joker, the Navy Joker. Since then, Hajime hasn't heard of, or from, Kenzaki. It's possible that he gathered some of his belongings and left Japan. Where ever he is, Hajime is hoping that his dearest friend is living a happy life, despite the fact that he had become the very thing that he had fought for less than a year. However, the topic of this story isn't about what Kenzaki has been doing, but what Hajime is going to be doing at Yokai Academy.

Now, you're probably wondering why Hajime would bother go to a school such as this. To answer your question, the story begins about a week ago.

**The week from before-chuu!**

On the quiet night of Monday, after a quick job of taking pictures, Hajime is returning to the Jacaranda Café, the home of Kurihara Haruka, along with her ten year old daughter, Kurihara Amane. As he is walking, he notices a man; wearing white priest robs and wearing a hood, concealing his eyes, and is walking towards him.

To Hajime, there is something strange about that man. It's not because of his robes, but this strange feeling he's sensing is coming from that man. It's almost as if he's…not human. But that would be ridicules. There are only two Undead living on Earth, and if Hajime's not mistaken, Kenzaki wasn't a priest, nor was he into robes. So who or what is the man that's walking towards him? Maybe it's a coincidence that the priest is walking through this part of the city, but if not, Hajime is prepared to defend himself.

Eventually, Hajime and the priest, for just a second, have crossed paths and both continue to walk. But it was that one second that Hajime confirmed it, that man is definitely not human. Whatever he is he couldn't say, but if he starts to attack people, Hajime will know about it in moments. Also, at that same second, the priest drops something on the ground, and Hajime, being curious, turns halfway back and finds a yellow manila envelope on the ground, its contents sealed by the metal claps.

"If you wish to repay your friend," the priest speaks as he walks away while catching Hajime's attention, "then go and attend a year at the place the envelope's contents describe of. I promise, you will not regret it." As if it were magic, the man suddenly vanishes from sight, further proving to Hajime that he's a normal being.

_"__To __repay __my __friend?__" _Hajime thought as he stares at the last place the man was standing, clearly confused by the priest's words. Then it hit him, his eyes slowly widen, _"__Did __he __mean __Kenzaki?__" _Kazuma Kenzaki, it would only make sense that the priest was referring to him. But how did he know of Kenzaki? Did he meet him somewhere from before? If that's the case, then what was this place he was referring to? He said that the answer would be in the envelope.

Taking caution to the wind, he slowly approaches to the envelope, making sure this isn't some kind of trick. He slowly grabs the envelope and brings it up to his face level. Seeing and feeling nothing wrong with it, he loosens the claps and opens it, and pulls out multiple papers. As he reads the first page, he notices two words that quickly catches his attention and thinks outwardly, "Yokai…Academy?"

**Back to the present day-chuu!**

Hajime has to admit, working as a freelance photographer for ever is not exactly a way to repay for what Kenzaki did for him. Truthfully, Hajime really does want to repay him somehow, but he couldn't just leave Amane and her mother without them worrying about him. But if going to this academy will help him repay his debt to Kenzaki, and if he has to stay there for a whole year, then so be it. At least Amane won't have to constantly worry about where he is, and he did promise to call her and her mother every now and then.

Amane, the little human girl who taught him what it means to be human. He'll always treasure her for that, and he'll always protect her and her family, even Amanes' annoying uncle, that milk addict, Shirai Kotaro. He couldn't save her father, who was accidently killed when Hajime battled the Giraffa Undead, but he has sworn that he'll always watch over her. Sadly, he'll have to let others, like Tachibana and Mutsuki to watch over her for him.

When he told everyone about going to the academy, by telling them that he is going there to have a better education, there were different reactions. Tachibana and Mutsuki seemed okay with idea. Shiori and Haruka were very happy for him. Kotaro was reluctant at first, but minutes later he said "good luck" to him. Amane, sadly, had the worst reaction. She quickly left and ran to her room, fresh tears poured from her eyes. It took a while, but after Hajime had a talk with her, they shared one big hug, and she told him that it was okay for him to go.

Also, the day after, in private, he explained what the school really is to both Tachibana and Mutsuki. Being former riders, he felt that he should tell them the truth, and their surprise of the discovery was an understatement. Mutsuki told him to be very careful if he's going to a place like that, but Tachibana really surprised him. A few days ago, after many antagonizing hours, he was able to convince Karasuma Kei, the retired president of BOARD, to lend him the remaining twelve Category of Hearts cards. Hajime really owes the man for what he has done, and when he asked what he could to repay him, the man's answer was, "Get a degree from the academy."

Thanks to Tachibana, Hajime, along with his Category of Two, the Spirit card, now has all the thirteen Undead cards of the Heart Category. With these, he won't be going unprepared in case he runs into trouble while at Yokai Academy. When he left, which was just a half hour ago, everyone gathered to say farewell to him, and wished him good luck. Of course, he and Amane shared one last hug, and when the bus came, he had to sadly let go of her, but he did promise her that when he comes back, he'll spend a lot of time with her. With one final wave of good bye, he enters the bus, and as soon as he took his seat, the bus began to move forward, taking him to the academy, the place where he'll stay for a year, and, hopefully, finally be able to repay Kenzaki for giving him this chance to live.

"Um," the second passenger, the fifteen year old boy sitting on the seat to his left, shuddered, "are you going to Yokai Academy too?" He was clearly directing the question to Hajime, who slightly turns his head to the left and directs his eyes to the boy.

The bus driver stopped a few minutes ago and the boy got on and took the seat next to the Undead, and since then, something has been bugging him. This boy, there's something strange about him. Not that there's a monstrous aura coming off from him, but he seems to be perfectly human. If that's the case, then what is he doing on this bus? Either he is human, or he knows how to mask his scent. Either way, to Hajime, it's not his business to begin with, so he'll drop the matter. To answer the boy's question, he simply nods and answers with his calm voice, "I'll be joining the senior year."

"Really?" The answer seems to have made the boy happy. "That means you're my Senpie then. I'm Aono Tsukune. I'll be joining the freshmen year. What's your name Senpie?"

Since the boy seems nice enough, he decided to answer him. "Aikawa Hajime."

"Nice to meet you, Aikawa-Senpie." The boy, Tsukune, nodded happily. "I hope we'll get along. Um, by the way, how come you're not wearing the academy uniform too?"

Hajime answers with, "I never got one. But I will have my own once I get to the dorm room that I'll be assigned too. The brochure said that there's one in every closet."

"Oh," Tsukune nods in understanding, "I see."

"Hey, you two." This time, a deep male's voice, drew the attention of the two to the bus driver, who's hidden behind a glass window. "Are you two joining Yokai Academy? If so, you both should be mentally prepared. It's a scary and terrifying place." The way how he said it, Hajime could've sworn that the driver said it with a smirk. No doubt he was trying to scare the two of them. Let him try, after what Hajime has seen and experienced, it'll take more than a few scary words to frighten him. Tsukune, however, seemed a little frightened by what the bus driver said, and before he could say anything, the ringing of his cell phone went off. Deciding not to listen in, Hajime blocks out the conversation Tsukune seems to be having with the person on the other end.

Moments later, the bus drives into a dark tunnel, and immediately, Hajime felt a change in the air, like something monstrous. No doubt that they just passed through the barrier that brochure described about. As for Tsukune, he doesn't seem to have to noticed, as he keeps repeating "hello" into his phone. Obviously, the cell phone just lost its signal.

Finally, the bus drives out of the tunnel and stops, and when the two got off, the place is what Hajime could describe as the best place for an all monsters school. There is a scarecrow planted into the ground, wearing a black daggered cape and white gloves, a cliff made of grey earth, dead black trees, and a castle, no doubt the academy. Oh, and let's not forget that the sea is a blood red color! Yup. A perfect place for monsters, at least, in Hajime's opinion.

As for Tsukune, he stares at the creepy scarecrow and says, "This is like a totally different world after we entered the tunnel." He doesn't seem like he's scared, obviously he doesn't believe the area to be real. If that's the case, how does he explain the blood red sea? An answer Hajime will most likely never know, not that he cared that is. "Could it be over there?" The boy asked as he turns to the castle in the distance.

"Be careful, you two." The driver said to them, and when the two looked back at him, just as the door closes, Hajime could've sworn that the driver had a smirk on his face, and his eyes were glowing white. When the door closed, the bus takes off and drives back into the tunnel, leaving the two of them at the scarecrow. No matter, they'll just have to walk the rest of the way, and it doesn't seem that very far.

Suddenly, Tsukune seems to have remembered something, and pulls out his cell phone. He tries to call someone, probably the person who he was talking to before, but Hajime is tuning the boy's voice out as he stares at the castle in the distance. For the whole year, this school will be a place of learning for Hajime, and who knows, he may be able to learn something about the descendents of the sealed Undead.

Watch out Yokai Academy, the Joker Undead…has arrived.

**Next ****time ****on ****Chalice ****Vampire-Chuu!**

?: I'm Akashiya Moka. What are your names?

?: Alright, settle down maggots. We a have a new student joining the senior year, so you wouldn't recognize him from the previous years. Now, why don't you come up and introduce yourself?

?: Who the hell do you think you are? Butting in on my fun like that!

Tsukune: Aikawa-Senpie, that was amazing!

Moka: Aaaahhh!

Tsukune: Moka-san!

Hajime: Saizou…I won't tolerate what you're doing here…

Tsukune: Aikawa-Senpie?

Hajime: Henshin.

Rouzer: **Change.**

Saizou: AAAAAHHHH! You! You're…you're!

Moka: Chalice…The legendary Undead?

Tsukune: What's going on here!

**Author: ****Hope ****you ****enjoyed ****it, ****and ****don****'****t ****forget ****to ****review-chuu!**


End file.
